Unity
by VooDoo Doll13
Summary: In contrast to their usual love-making, Sam and Dean discover what pleasures can be wrought from a slow, sensual pace....SLASH/ WINCEST
1. Slow Burn

Warning! This piece contains SLASH of the WINCEST variety….

If you do not wish to read that type of story, best to move on now…flaming will not be tolerated as you have been forewarned!

Flaming comments will be mocked for their stupidity and will only serve to make you look like an idiot…..so please, save yourself the humiliation….

I do not own the characters of Sam and Dean Winchester, (though I wish whole-heartedly I did….)

This story is merely for entertainment purposes….

I must warn you, this is a tender, loving encounter…if you are looking for a more rapid, more intense encounter, read my Can't You See My Desire piece or seek out the author **eclecticxdetour**…. his work is fantastic!

That said, on with the Winchester lovin'….

**Unity**

Dean brushed his lips over the supple, golden expanse of flesh before him…his tongue laved gently at the salinated beads of moisture that huddled on its surface…the slow, sighing breaths emanating from his brother's lips fell warmly upon his ears, stirring his desire and love, pushing it to greater heights then he had ever thought possible…he stroked the firm line of his jaw, his fingertips gliding smoothly down the corded flesh of his throat, stroking over the thrumming pulse beneath them…

Sam let his long, firm fingers release their grasp from his brother's shoulders…he let them seek new purchase surrounding his brother's face. He stroked his thumbs over the rigid peaks of his brother's cheek bones, his fingers massaging languidly over the scalp and neck they ensheathed…he pulled his brother's face up gently to meet his own as he leaned in to capture the tender cushions of flesh of his brother's pouting lips…he kissed him deeply, his absolute surety of their love bleeding through into their penetrating, passionate kiss…he pulled back to rest his brow against the side of his brother's face, his thumbs stroking the tender skin and cartilage of the outer edge of Dean's ears…his own soft, moaning sighs merging with his brother's, blending seamlessly as his brother's slow, deeply penetrating strokes stirred his body to new heights of sensations…his nerves pulsed with the maddeningly tingling waves of pleasure…

Dean firmly grasped Sam, his hand snaked beneath his brother's arm to grip the flexing and tensing flesh covering the broad expanse of his muscular back…he stroked softly at Sam's jaw for another long moment before stroking and kneading his way down his throat. He let his thumb glide over his collar bone, his fingers massaging his brother's shoulder for a moment…he leant down to explore Sam's body with his lips, brushing them deftly in small, maddeningly soft touches over the pulsing veins and tense flesh of his throat…Sam's head lulled back, stretching the skin and muscles tighter…Dean laved at the exposed flesh…tenderly nipping and kissing his way in a dancing path down his brother's torso…he began to lightly apply pressure to Sam's shoulder, pulling him backward, laying him back onto the mattress in a graceful arch of toned skin and rippling muscle…Sam let one hand slide away from his brother's neck to grip the solid, heavy metal of their mahogany and iron headboard….

Sam pondered on the departure of this night's lovemaking from their usual encounters together…the difference was drastic…usually, their loving was fierce…passionate…the need and desire burning through them, searing it's way through both of them…they ate at each other's bodies and mouths…unable, it seemed, to ever quench the thirst and satiate the desire they felt for one another…tonight was different…the passion was slow-burning, their desire was deeper…less raw…every touch was a expression of tenderness and love…the deliciously slow, tender pace was alighting fires in side them both they had never knew existed… their usually chaotic and hungry movements were quieter…more subtle…the experience was exquisite in it's simplicity and warmth…he sighed in euphoric bliss as he let the experience go wherever it was leading them…

Dean's rough, calloused fingertips glided deftly over the arched body of his little brother, caressing the soft skin that stretched tautly over the firm muscle beneath…he stroked down the sides of his torso, enjoying the fluttering feelings he felt as his brother shivered lightly at his touch…he leant over his brother to tenderly kiss his lips before he bent further to kiss the flesh over his brother's breast bone…he swept lower, brushing his lips softly over the well-defined muscles of his brother's abdomen…

Sam arched high, hungering for the teasing touches his brother was lavishing upon him…he sighed, moaning his brother's name, each moan drawn out in a long, pleasure-filled drawl…his stomach clenched and eased in a steady rhythm as his hips rolled smoothly to meet the strong, deep thrusts his brother made….

Dean swept lower still, kissing at the well of his brother's belly button…his brother moaned deeper at the feel of his mouth there…he laved at the edge slowly, his brother's body quivered and his back arched all the more….he slid his forearm under the small of his brother's back to support him and to pull him a bit closer…he let his tongue dip into the crevice, he alternating stroking in and out of orifice with teasing touches at its rim…Sam's back arched harshly, his muscles tensing fiercely and his brow creased and contorted at the heavy pleasure coursing through him…his breath hitched in his chest….he was close, Dean could feel it…but, he wanted more time…time to savor the wonder of the experience…he gently lay his brother's body down onto the bed, picking up his gentle, caressing touches as he brought his brother slowly back from the edge…he slowed his thrusts, stepping back their intensity until he had stilled himself completely…

His own body and his brother's body were flushed and tense…he lightly gripped his brother's hips, stroking at the deep clefts beneath the muscles there…he gripped them tighter for a moment, lifting his brother's body up higher off the mattress as he shifted his legs from their splayed position around his brother backward, kneeling on them…his hip joints and thighs complained at the shift, but they soon quieted as he blood flow steadied out in them…he lay Sam's body down, careful to stay seated deeply inside his brother's warm body…he stretched down to kiss Sam's lips again in tender, whisper-soft kiss…he broke off to gaze into his brother's eyes…"You ok, Sammy?" he said softly…

Sam nodded, reaching to encircle his brother's jaw… "I'm wonderful, Dean…"

Dean placed his own hand over his brother's…stroking the outside of it gently before lifting it to kiss the palm and wrist, as he stroked the length of his brother's forearm. He leant back, pulling out of his brother's warm cavity. He lifted Sam's leg and slowly shiftied it to join its mate on the other side of his own body…he slid in behind his brother's body on the matress, one arm snaking gently beneath his brother's shoulders, the other he wrapped around Sam's narrow waist…he pulled his little brother back to him, reaching between them briefly to guide himself back inside his brother's body…Sam tensed at the renewed penetration…Dean wrapped his leg around his brother's, threading it through Sam's, locking himself firmly around his little brother's body…Dean stroked his hand on his brother's shoulder, his other hand engulfed his brother's waist once again, stroking the flesh just below the belly button…he began applying firm pressure with his strokes, his thumb circling over the edge of the belly button…his felt the shiver trill through his brother's body…heard the gasp fall from his lips…Dean knew his brother's body better even then his own…his knew just where to touch to bring him pleasure…

Sam sighed heavily as his brother kneaded his flesh…he brought one hand up to grip onto the strong forearm surrounding his chest…with the other, his reached back, curling his fingers around his brother's neck…he pulled his head down to himself, pressing kisses to his brother's lips…he let his hand drift away, moving it down to stroke at the at the thick, muscular thigh surrounding his hips before settling his fingers in the cleft of the muscle there and gripping tightly…

Dean began thrusting once again, stroking deeply into his brother, his shaft sliding steadily over the tight, sensitive bundle of nerves inside him…Sam lost focus and broke off his kisses as the intense sensations of his brother stroking over his prostate rippled through him….his breath's became pants, his whole body shuddered…"AAAAaaaaaaahhhhh….Oh God….Dddeeeannnn….." he whispered hoarsely…"…..so goooooood…..Oh God….that feels so good….."

Sam's pleasured words crashed into Dean's ears…his brother's pleasure was always first and foremost on his mind, increasing his own arousal exponentially…he gripped tighter, pulling himself deeper, but maintaining the slow pace…his brother's body rolled back to meet his every thrust, his long fingers gripped harshly, attempting to find purchase on Dean's sweat-glazed skin….Dean watched Sam's face clenching and contorting, his body struggling to ride out the waves of pleasure crashing heavily through him…he was close again…Dean felt his brother's body fluttering beneath his touch…the wonder and excitement of his brother's arousal pushed him ever closer to the edge of his own release…Dean pressed his lips close to the tender flesh of his brother's ear…

"I can feel your body shivering, so close…you're so close aren't you Sammy…let go….let it come…I wanna feel you come for me…wanna feel you shudder around me…hear you call out….come on Sammy…let yourself go…." Dean whispered softly…

Sam almost let himself fall prey to his brother's words...only from sheer force of will was he able to stop himself…his shook his head…"No….not without you Dean…" he husked out…

Sam's words crashed through him….his body reacted stronger than he could ever remember it doing so before….as his own release built to it's utmost peak, he felt Sam's body reach it as well…Dean bit down on his brother's tender neck, his grip tightening as he thrust as deep as he could go…once…twice…on the third thrust, he and Sam toppled over the edge…they cried out simultaneously as release crushed the air from their lungs…their bodies clenched so hard that their muscles shook under the onslaught of the pleasure burning through them. It blinded them, ripping through their senses, leaving them gasping great, heaving breaths as they waited for their bodies to calm down.

It was an eternity, it seemed, before either of them could do anything but dwell in the rapture their pleasure had wrought. Sam shifted slightly in the embrace, allowing Dean to slide from inside his body…Weakly, he turned himself to face his brother, collapsing heavily to the mattress within the span of his brother's arms…

Dean engulfed him, pressing him close, resting his head against Sam's chest for a moment, listening to his little brother's still slightly erratic heart beat… He reached his hand to grasp his brother's face gently and stretched to kiss the lips of his lover. Sam shifted down, bringing their faces directly across from one another…Neither said a word…their was simply no need…their eyes conveyed their love to one another silently…Sam raised his hand, holding it aloft in mid-air…Dean knew, instinctively, what Sam sought in the gesture…he lifted his own hand, his fingers sliding to intertwine with his brother's…they both gazed at the clasped hands, the silver of their matched silver bands gleaming softly in the dim light of the room…the tiny clink of each band against the other quietly reassuring in it's own way.

Sam pulled their hands down close to his chest, resting them against his heart. He leant in to kiss his brother tenderly before resting his brow against his brother's, a sigh of satiated contentment stealing quietly from his lips as he close his eyes and let himself drift away, the steady, rhythm of their heartbeats lulling them into sleep…


	2. Always

**Warning!** This piece contains SLASH of the WINCEST variety….

If you do not wish to read that type of story, best to move on now…flaming will not be tolerated as you have been forewarned!

Flaming comments will be mocked for their stupidity and will only serve to make you look like an idiot…..so please, save yourself the humiliation….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Sam and Dean Winchester, (though I wish whole-heartedly I did….)

This story is merely for entertainment purposes….

That said, on with the Winchester lovin'….

* * *

**Unity**

**Chapter 2:**

**Always**

Dean awoke the next morning as dawn's glorious golden rays crept quietly through the narrow spaces of the blinds on the windows of their bedroom. One narrow, slanting ray struck Sam's body in such a way that he seemed to glow with an awe-inspiring beauty. Dean was thoroughly stunned with the radiance and grace that pooled in the soft, golden skin highlighted by the sun's ray on his brother's body. He lay there, watching silently as the day's light caressed its way down Sam's body and he couldn't help but feel so incredibly blessed to have him in his life. Dean watched contentedly as Sam slept, the tranquil play of his dreams ghosting over his flawless features as he slept.

After an indeterminate length of time, Sam stirred slowly under his watchful gaze. Hazel broke out from beneath fluttering lashes as his eyes slit open, taking in the morning light in smaller, more bearable doses. When Sam's sleepy eyes fell upon his big brother, a soft smile spread over his lips. He stretched his body in the shafts of light, muscles going taunt for a moment as he woke them from their slumber before settling back down into rest once again. His jaw gaped wide as he yawned, causing a small, bemused grin to settle over his big brother's lips as he watched. Sam's own smile widened and he stretched open his arms, an invitation for his brother to come to him. Dean readily accepted, shifting closer to Sam's warm body, a low sigh falling from his lips as he settled into the familiar comfort.

"Morning Sammy…" Dean whispered.

"Mornin…Whatchu doin' awake so early, De?" Sam whispered sleepily.

"Sunlight woke me up, I think…"

"Mmm…been meanin' ta get those blackout curtains…" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah…but then we'd never get outta bed, Sammy…" Dean said with a grin.

"Hmm…I could live with that…" Sam said cheekily.

"Yeah, me too." Dean said as he laughed heartily.

Dean leaned closer, his lips brushing tenderly over his little brother's in a silent request. Sam's lips parted, accepting. Dean's eyelids fluttered shut as he deepened the kiss, slowly, lovingly exploring the warm cavity. A low moan rumbled from Sam's lips, Dean drank it down greedily. Dean's hand slid up to cup Sam's face, his thumb stroking lightly on his little brother's prominent cheekbone. Sam pulled Dean closer, his lengthy, strong arms pressing their bodies together, causing Dean to moan this time. Their bodies responded to one another, breath quickening, pulses stepping up as well. Sam shifted his leg between Dean's, slowly levering upward, allowing Dean to ride the long, hard muscle as they moved together. Dean gasped as their mouths broke apart, the delicious pressure alighting across his nerves.

"God…Sammy…" Dean panted.

Sam's lips caressed lightly over the delicate bones of Dean's cheek until they came to rest beside his ear. Dean moaned as Sam's warm, moist breath ghosted over the tender flesh.

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam whispered.

"You…always you, Sammy…"

Sam smiled softly. He licked at the shell of his ear briefly before lowering to capture the lobe between his lips. He nipped at the tender flesh, laving over it with a soothing sweep of his tongue, causing Dean to gasp and shudder. Sam hummed over the flesh briefly before relinquishing his grasp on it. He pressed soft kisses down Dean's firm jaw, drifting further down as Dean threw his head back in pleasure.

"Sammy…love you…need you…please…" Dean panted.

Sam raised himself up to capture his big brother lips once again, their kiss deepening rapidly as their mutual need arose. He broke the kiss reluctantly, Dean's answering groan telling him the feeling was mutual.

"What do you need, big brother?" he husked out.

Dean's moss-green eyes flittered open, focusing on his own.

"Need you inside me, little brother…please…" he whispered.

Sam moaned at his words, his body pulsing with desire to give his big brother what he craved.

"Turn over, De…" he said softly.

Dean's body slid away from his, shifting onto his stomach briefly before he raised himself to his knees. Sam shifted to the edge of the bed for a moment, swiping the lube from where they'd left it on the bedside table the night before. Sam slid himself in behind his brother's body, laying the slick bottle beside him for a moment. He stretched himself over Dean's back, nuzzling the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses there. He pressed kisses and licks to each vertebrae as he lowered himself down Dean's body. Dean moaned at the touches, his breath spilling out in heavy pants.

"Sammy…" he sighed.

Sam licked at the delectable divots at the small of his back, lingering there to tease at his favorite cluster of freckles. Finally, Sam's hands slipped down Dean's flanks, ghosting over his hips to reside over his muscular buttocks. Sam massaged the firm flesh for a moment then gently pressed them apart to reveal the furled muscle hiding beneath. He grinned, leaning down to flick his tongue over the entrance.

"Holy shit, Sammy…" Dean gasped

Sam's smile widened. He teased the tip of his tongue around the rim slowly, causing Dean to shudder once again. He flattened his tongue, licking a broad swipe over the entrance before returning to tease the rim. Dean's body opened up for him, the muscles relaxing, allowing him to steadily work his way inside. Sam pulled back briefly, grabbing the lube and spreading the slick substance over 3 of his fingers. He leant back in, working his tongue inside once more before replacing it with one of his slicked digits. A low groan broke from Dean's lips as he worked the long appendage deeper inside, twirling and stroking, nudging the muscular tunnel open bit by bit. He crooked his finger, stroking over the spongy nerve-filled cluster inside. Dean wheezed out a deep gasp as his body felt like it had caught fire. He bucked back against Sam's finger, whimpering as it brushed over that spot again and again. Sam slid his finger out then slid it back in with a slick friend. Dean moaned long and low, breathing ragged as Sam's clever digits opened him up wider.

"Sammy…Sammy, please…."

Sam alternated scissoring his fingers open and crooking his fingers to stroke his brother's prostate. He felt Dean shudder beneath him. He pulled his fingers free before returning with a third, stroking deep and long, ghosting over Dean's prostate on every other stroke.

"Sammy…I'm ready…please, little brother…need you…" Dean husked out.

"I got you, big brother…I got you…"

Sam pulled his fingers out, Dean groaning at the feeling of loss for a moment. Sam flicked open the lube and squeezed a good-sized dollop onto his palm. He stroked the slick substance over his shaft, a low moan escaping his lips as he slicked up his erection. After a few strokes, he pressed in behind Dean, one hand clasping down on his brother's hip, the other guiding his cock to Dean's entrance. He heard Dean pull in a deep gasp as he pressed into his body. He slid inside, making it halfway into the tight channel before the muscle clenched around him. It had been a while since he'd last been inside his brother. More often than not, he liked having Dean inside him instead. After last night, though, he was prepared to give his brother whatever he wanted. Sam stroked his hands over Dean's tense back, kneading the clenching muscles, working to relax his big brother. Soon, the clenched tightness released and he pulled back gently and thrust slowly back in, sliding in further than before. Slow and steady, he pulled back and thrust back in until he was finally buried inside to the hilt.

Sam leant down, kissing softly at Dean's neck, nuzzling into the soft, moist hairs as he waited for Dean to get used to the feeling of fullness and the stretch of having Sam inside him.

"Sammy…I'm ready…need you, man…" Dean breathed out.

Sam placed one last kiss before leaning up, catching his hands at the spurs of Dean's hips. He pulled back almost all the way out before pressing back in again, making long, slow strokes into his big brother's body. Dean matched his rhythm, rolling his body back for each thrust. Soon, the slow pace wasn't enough. Dean's body rolled back harder and harder, grinding into Sam.

"Harder…please Sammy…harder!" he gasped.

Sam's own ragged breathing hitched when he heard the request. He thrust deep, pounding into the tight heat of his brother's body, their sexing moving into a frantic pace. He shifted the angle slightly, sure that he'd found what he was looking for Dean gasped harshly.

"Shit! Oh My God, Sammy…right there, man…right there…"

Sweat dripped steadily down his back as he loved his big brother with everything he had. Sam reached underneath, stroking his fingertips over Dean's nipples, rolling and pinching them slightly. Dean choked out a breath at the slight sting, a low moan following quickly after. Sam snaked his arms beneath Dean's shoulders, griping him tight and pulling him backwards so that he was straddled over his legs. Dean cried out at the sudden shift in angle, his hands fumbled back, finally finding purchase on Sam's hips. His head lolled back in abject pleasure, every stroke, in or out, grazing over the bundle of nerves, sending shivers of pleasure coursing throughout his body.

Sam nuzzled into his brother's neck, kissing and nipping along Dean's jaw until Dean's head swiveled far enough that he could capture his lips in a fierce kiss. A moan rumbled into his mouth from Dean's and he battened down on Dean's mouth seeking more. Sam slid one hand off Dean's shoulders, shifting the other to wrap tightly around his big brother's well-muscled chest, the other he trailed downward, his fingertips over playing over taunt flesh. The chill of the metal band on his finger made Dean's muscles twitch. He stilled for a moment just beneath his navel, one finger easing up to ghost over the rim of the dip in the flesh, teasing the sensitive flesh there.

Dean's mouth fell away from their kiss, his breath hitching in his chest at the sensation.

"Sammy…love you, little brother…God, love you so much…"

Sam kissed softly at Dean's jaw as he whispered back "Love you, too, Dean. Always…"

Sam slipped his hand lower, catching his brother's hard, silky-smooth shaft in his hand, stroking the warm flesh up and down in a harmonious rhythm with their thrusting bodies. The chill of the metal of their ring provided a magnificent counterpoint to the heat of his hand on Dean's hot flesh. He slid the pad of his thumb over the tip, catching the precome as he grazed over the slit, and stroked his way back down over and over again.

Dean was close, his whole body throbbing, shuddering with the need for release. He leant back to capture Sam's lips briefly before his whole body jolted, the wave of euphoric pleasure crashing harshly over him. He cried out, his vision whiting out as he came over Sam's hand and his stomach. He struggled to breathe, to hold on as wave after wave tore through him.

Sam felt Dean's release hit, his body clenching hard over Sam's, the muscles of his brother's ass clutching at his cock. He thrust deep, once, twice, on the third stroke he crashed over the edge of his own orgasm, Dean's body milking his release out of him as he spilt his seed inside of his big brother's body, marking Dean as his.

Sam held onto the now boneless form of his big brother, both of them panting as they rode out the waves of their mind-blowing orgasms. Gently, Sam withdrew himself from Dean's body and lowered Dean down to the bed, lowering himself to lay beside him and tugging him in close as they waited for their bodies to calm. Dean's limp arms fumbled to encircle him, finally succeeding. He nuzzled in, laying his damp head on Sam's shoulder, his breath softly ghosting over Sam's chest. He pressed a kiss just above his brother's heart then settled back into his little brother's loving arms.

"Love you Sammy…thank you for taking care of me." He mumbled, the words vibrating into Sam's chest, hitting him right in the heart.

"Always, Dean. You take care of me, I take care of you. It's us, in this together, forever. Love you, big brother." Sam said, pressing a soft kiss onto Dean's damp forehead before settling his cheek against the soft, moist hair on his brother's scalp.

They both sighed deeply, letting themselves slip quietly away into a tranquil, sleep-filled abyss in the early morning light.

* * *

**A/N:** Okie Dokie!!! New chapter for y'all!!

**As always, please, please, PLEASE Read & Review!!! (They are my crack…. ;) )**

Also, I have updated the links to my Supernatural line of jewelry I have for sale on eBay, including replicas of the **Mary Winchester Hunter's Protection** bracelet (as seen in the episode **'In the Beginning'**) and the **Dean Winchester Skull** bracelet (worn from **season 2 to present**), and other Supernatural-themed bracelets!!!

My newest piece is the **Castiel-themed ****"Have A Little Faith In Me"** charm bracelet. Please, check out the link and tell me what ya think!!!

The links are now current so if you wish to see them, they are handily located on my **Profile**!!!!

I can also get ahold of replicas of the **Dean Winchester Protection Amulet**, if anybody is interested.

Thank you everybody for reading my work!! *hugs*


End file.
